


Merry Fucking Christmas

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Japanese Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Something was wrong with his dear Hana. She had been... depressed. And he didn't like it very much. But what could he do to help?
Relationships: Crosshairs/original female character
Kudos: 8





	Merry Fucking Christmas

Croshairs glared, sitting on a stack of cars. Hana had been quiet. Too quiet. And too calm for his liking. It was like she was missing a sparkmate! And he was right there, so that wasn't it.

She was working on his small craft, cleaning out the little nooks and crannies he couldn't reach. She was currently laying on a gun barrel, oiling up the hinges. She usually bitched at him, but her bitchiness had died down the past week.

Seraphina had been quieter too, now that he thought about it! The yellow bugger spent more time with her, making sad little beeps and playing music for her. Cheesey, really.

Alice had been all depressed since Optimus left, but that was expected. Sparkmates often got depressed when separated for long periods of time. Opt was probably missing her just as much, no doubt in his mind about that.

He softly huffed and stood up, walking over to the little trailer Cade slept in. He tapped the roof and yelled, "Hey! Get out here, I got a question!"

There was a crash and a bottle breaking before Cade swung the door open and pointed up at him. "I told you to stop doing that!"

Crosshairs shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well, I got a question and I want answers."

Cade sighed and leaned against the doorway. Now that he thought about it, Cade's been looking grumpier too. "What?"

Crosshairs waved his hand. "All you squishies been sulking the past week or two, why? Even my little squishy's been depressed!"

Cade nodded slowly. "Well, it's almost Christmas. And, none of us really have families we can spend it with."

Crosshairs frowned. Another human ritual by the sound of it. "What makes it so special?"

Cade smiled slightly. "Well, it's when family and friends give each other gifts and celebrate together. Have eggnog, hot chocolate, kiss under the mistletoe, decorate a christmas tree together, it's all about spending time together."

Crosshairs nodded slowly. "Really now?"

Cade nodded. "Yup. Is that it?"

Crosshairs nodded. "Yup, thanks for the info."

Cade raised an eyebrow. "You feeling alright?"

Crosshairs rolled his eyes, giving him a middle finger. "Fuck off."

Cade softly sighed and shut the door, stepping back inside. Crosshairs tapped his fingers and grumbled softly. He'd have to wait until night to do anything. Less eyes on him then.

~~~

Hana frowned at the sound of metal clashing together. She grumbled softly and sat up, hopping down from her bunk. Scratching her head, she walked out the makeshift bedroom and out into the garage.

Yawning widely, she narrowed her eyes at Hound's voice, "I'm sure the little ladies will love it! It's a bit rough, but hey, Hana likes your rough ass, Crosshairs."

Hound was never up early. Neither was Crosshairs for that matter. Or Bumblebee.

She walked out and blinked at the awkward stack of cars, welded together in an almost tree shape. Cords of light were wrapped around it and plugged in, shining brightly. A cheap angel and star both sat on the top car. Wrapped boxes sat around the bottom of the stack, messily wrapped and some nearly cocooned in tape.

Shopping bags sat on the ground, still holding their contents. Looking around more, she spotted little green bundles attached to the lights that hung between stacks of cars. She blinked at them and slowly walked out to the autobots standing around the car-tree.

Crosshairs noticed her first and pushed past Drift. "Hey! You're supposed to be asleep."

She smiled slightly and pointed. "Did you guys make a Christmas tree?"

He grinned widely and gently picked her up, circling around the 'tree'. "It was all my idea. Even got you some of that eggnog stuff."

She giggled softly and rubbed her eye as it watered. "Thank you, Cross."

He smirked at her and stopped, pointing up. "And that'a mistletoe. Means ya gotta kiss me."

She nodded and leaned up as he lifted her, pressing her lips to him. He hummed happily and gently kissed her back.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes and said, "Get a room."

Crosshairs didn't hesitate to pull a gun on the scout, pulling back Hana to scowl. "Watch it, yellow bugger."

Bumblebee activated his canon and leaned closer to Crosshairs, keeping an eye on Hana. "Shut it."

Drift slid a sword between them, the blade angled down. "It is Christmas, families do not fight during Christmas. Now, shall we wake the others?"

Hana nodded, patting Crosshair's hand to set her down. "I'll go get them. Alice is probably curled up with Grimlock."

Drift nodded. "I shall retrieve her."

Hana smiled and stood up, walking towards the garage. Cade got the trailer and they renovated the garage office into a bedroom. It worked out well enough once they squeezed a bunk bed in there and a couch.

She walked in and nudged Seraphina's arm, gently shaking her arm. "Hey, wake up. The bots got a surprise for us."

Seraphina mumbled softly and blinked her eyes open, softly groaning as she sat up. "It better be good."

Hana smiled, holding onto her arm when she swayed on her feet. "It is, trust me."

Seraphina yawned widely and slid her glasses on, following her out. Hana walked to the trailer and banged on the door, hearing a heavy thud of one of the baby dinobots hitting the floor. She giggled softly when Cade cursed and called, "Get out here!"

Hana walked back to the car-tree and looked over the presents before Crosshairs' avatar scooped her up. "Hey! I was just looking, you dick."

He carried her away to sit her on the hood of his alt mode. "You're not supposed to look until everyone's here."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back on the warm hood, resting her hands back. "I can see which boxes are mine. How did you even pay for this stuff? The lights, the presents, the mistletoe?"

He smirked at her, reaching out to gently tap her nose with the tip of his finger. "That's my lil' secret, sugarplum."

She rolled her eyes, nipping her teeth at his finger. "Keep it up and I bite you. You made some hologram money again, didn't you?"

He huffed, pinching her cheek. "You gotta ruin all my fun, don't ya?"

She snickered softly, batting his hand away as she yawned widely. "God, it's too early for this shit."

He shrugged. "Didn't tell ya to wake up, did I?"

She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're lucky I'm too tired to hurt you right now."

He snickered, sliding his arm around her waist to hug her close. He looked up at a loud roar and a stream of fire blew into the air, Drift flying away in chopper mode. Grimlock followed after him quickly, fire burning in the back of his mouth.

Seraphina straightened up and slipped out of Bumblebee's avatar's hold, walking towards the gate. "Grimlock!"

Grimlock came to a halt in front of her, bowing his head to look at her. He glanced over as Drift landed, Alice stepping out before the samurai transformed. Grimlock let out a low growl and straightened up, stepping forward.

Seraphina crossed her arms, standing in place. "Grimlock! Back in your cave! She's fine, you can have her back later."

Grimlock huffed, flames escaping his teeth. He kept an eye on Drift and looked back down at Alice before turning around. He slowly walked back to his cave and Seraphina nodded firmly, walking back to Bee.

Alice yawned widely and sat on a broken car hood, heavily dented. Probably from one of the bots sitting on it. "Okay, what's this about Christmas?"

Crosshairs smirked widely, standing up straight. "It's all my idea! You squishies have been mopin' around and all depressed like ya all lost a lover. No offense, Alice." She waved her hand dismissively. "So! I got the best idea to make Christmas! It ain't much, but it's better than watching you all sulk."

Hana smiled and gently patted his hand. "Thanks, Crosshairs. So, can we open presents now?"

Crosshairs nodded. "I wrapped yours! They're the best wrapped, honestly."

Bee huffed at him and grabbed the tape-cocooned wrapped boxes. "I wrapped yours!"

Seraphina visibly twitched as he held the presents out to her. "Oh, Bee, honey."

He slumped. "I found some videos on Youtube and those looked more fun to unwrap! They were a lot of fun to wrap."

She smiled tightly, looking over the boxes. "Oh, I'm gonna need a knife."

Alice smiled slightly as Hound passed her a couple presents, moving the others aside as Cade shuffled out with a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Hound."

The fat mech nodded, gently patting the top of her head. "Sorry he's still gone, princess. There's always next year."

She nodded, looking up when Cade sat beside her. He smiled down at her and patted her back. "It's alright. We all miss Optimus. C'mon, he'd want you to perk up and have fun. You first, youngest and all that."

She giggled softly and picked up a loosely wrapped box. "Yeah. Thanks, Cade."

He smiled and sipped some more coffee before yelling, "Hey! Crosshairs! You giving out fake money again for this shit?"

Crosshairs snorted. "I ain't got any real money and it was too much effort to steal this shit!"

Cade softly groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dear god. We've talked about this!"

Hana rolled her eyes, interrupting Crosshairs to yell, "Hey! Shut up, we're having fucking Christmas! No fighting until tomorrow!"

Alice giggled and nodded, taking a deep breath before yelling, "Merry Fucking Christmas!"

Crosshairs laughed, pointing at her. "That's the spirit! Merry Fucking Christmas!"

Hana laughed at them, holding her sides. She paused to yell out, "Merry Fucking Christmas!"

Seraphina and Cade both sighed deeply. At least the mood was lightening. Maybe it was just the something they all needed.


End file.
